Secrets of the Summer Palce
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: The Summer Palace was rebuilt, but by whom? Come with Wavepool and Moonshade to answer this question. This one's rated T for slight sexual actions. Enjoy!


The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Five;

Secrets of the Summer Palace

By: Jacob Baum

Dedicated to: Victoria Radcliffe(Wavepool) because she's the main character in this story. (Don't get any ideas Harlow) I has gotten ideas-Harlow

Prologue

Darkness I thought. I looked around and saw nothing. This place is getting too small. All of a sudden voices appeared in the darkness.

"She's going to be beautiful." I heard a voice say.

"But she's half scavenger." Another voice said.

"But she's my daughter, so she's going to be beautiful." The first voice said.

They're fighting about me. I thought I need to stop them. I pushed on the wall in front of me.

"You're insane Anemone." The second voice said and I pushed harder.

"Insane to be proud of my daughter." The first voice said.

That's my mother. I thought. I need to protect her. I turned my head and banged it against the wall. I felt the entire place rock. I banged my head against the wall again. This time my head went farther and I felt a cold rush of wind on my horns. I pulled back and looked at the wall, a hole opened in the wall and light poured through. I pushed my hands through and pulled open a hole big enough for my head to fit through. I stuck my head through and closed my eyes until I got use to the light. I opened my eyes and saw a pink dragon standing in front of me and a blue-green dragon behind her. I got out of the egg and jumped into a puddle in front of the egg. Ripples erupted from my talons. I like that. I thought. I made waves in the puddle. My mother laughed and picked me up.

"I know, Princess Wavepool." Mother said. Her arms were very cold, but still she made me feel warm. "I'm rebuilding the Summer Palace for you."

"You know you're going to die because of that." The other dragon said.

"I'm going to die for her, Tide." Mother said, "That's all that really matters."

Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this, Moonshade?" I asked. We flew along the sea and tried to find the Summer Palace.

"Honey, I promised you we would visit the Palace." He said. He was carrying Jet on his back and I felt Quicksilver on my back. "Uhhhhh… Wavepool… what's that?" Moonshade pointed to three blue dots in the distance. The dots got bigger and eventually became three Seawing guards.

"Intruders. You must come with us." The one guard said and we flew, slowly, to the Summer Palace.

"Stop. We can't go underwater. My daughter and husband will drown." I said and Quicksilver grasped my neck.

"I have an idea." Moonshade said. He flew down to the island and picked up a coconut. "Whoever drinks the milk of this coconut, will be able to breathe underwater." He broke the coconut in half and he kept one half and handed the other to me. He drank from it. I picked Quicksilver off my back and fed her the milk. She drank it and made a sour face. The guards nodded and we all swam to the Summer Palace. When we surfaced we stood in front of the royal family.

"We arrested these four intruders, Your majesty." The one guard said.

"Wait." Queen Coral said and she squinted at me. "Tsunami, look at her wings." Princess Tsunami flew down and looked at my wings. She turned around and nodded.

"It's her." Tsunami said.

"How didn't I notice?" Coral asked.

"Notice what?" Moonshade asked and put his talon on my back.

"Your wife, isn't just any Seawing." Coral started. "She's Princess Wavepool."

"Wait… if she's a princess… does that make me-" Moonshade started.

"A prince, yes." Coral said. "And your children to."

"You're getting old Coral." I said.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" My grandmother yelled.

"I'm a grandmother." I said. Coral shifted in her seat and her eyes widened.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 19, Coral." I said.

"And your eldest child?" She asked.

"My eldest son is 11." I said and rested my head on Moonshade's shoulder. "He has a daughter and a son."

"Well enough of this talk, Auklet will show you to your room." Coral said and Princess Auklet got up from her seat and took us to a room half way up the Palace. The room was bigger than any room in the Nightwing village.

"Thanks aunt Auklet." I said.

"That's weird to hear. Not even Tortoise calls me that." She said. "I've been called mother and even still being called aunt is weird." I laughed and Moonshade, Jet, and Quicksilver walked into the room.

"Wow. This place is huge. Mommy, do you see this." Quicksilver marvelled.

"Hey, she speaks." Moonshade said.

"You seem like a very happy family." Auklet said. "But why him? He's a Nightwing, he's dangerous."

"Four reasons, one he asked me. Two, does he really look that dangerous to you?" I asked. Quicksilver and Jet tackled Moonshade and they all were laughing. "Three, he's smart and four he's a great father."

"Ugh… ok." She said and walked away. I turned to Moonshade and laughed. The kids took the blankets off the bed and tied him to a stalagmite. I walked to him and untied him. Quicksilver laughed and Jet froze.

"Kids, don't tie up your father." I said and picked Moonshade off the ground.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I said. Jet yawned and blinked his eyes. "Ok kids, time to take a nap."

"But I'm not-" Quicksilver said and yawned. "Tired."

"I forgot the part where that was my problem, now go to sleep." I said and they slipped into the other bed. I smiled at them as they slept.

"I guess it's our turn to sleep, now." Moonshade said and was laying in the bed. I laid with him and we slept.

Chapter 2

Come to me. A mysterious voice said. Come to me.

It's just a dream. It's just a dream. I thought.

Come to me. It said again.

"Wake up." Moonshade said and I jolted awake. I looked out the window and it was still night time.

"Moonshade, it's still night time." I said and yawned.

"I know, I was scared. You were rolling around, you looked distressed." He said.

"Nothing's wrong, I had a bad dream." I said.

"What about?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me." I told him.

"You're my wife, I have to worry about you." Moonshade said and I laughed.

"I know, that's why I love you." I said. "I heard voices, in my head."

"That's something to worry about, you know." He said and I nodded. "What did it say?"

"It said 'Come to me.'" I answered.

"Do you think we should find it?" Moonshade asked.

"Yeah, we should." I said.

"We should, but what would we do about-" He started and turned so I could see Jet and Quicksilver. They were sleeping on the bed and the blanket was stretched between them as if they were trying to steal the blanket from one another at the same time. I chuckled and looked back at Moonshade.

"Maybe Auklet could watch them." I considered.

"Maybe… if she can't handle them, then we'll probably have ask Tsunami." He suggested.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Shhh." Moonshade said. Quicksilver turned in her sleep.

"Anyone but Tsunami, I'm afraid she'll be too hard on them." I whispered.

"I'm afraid they'll be too hard on Auklet." Moonshade warned.

"They don't act like that around people they don't know." I explained. "I guess I'll go ask Auklet tomorrow and we'll see how it goes after we go on our 'date.'" He grinned at me and I grinned back. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Mama." He replied.

"Why did you call me that?" I asked.

"You are the mama of the household, aren't you?" He asked.

"That works, Papa." I said and he smiled.

"I'll wake you up if you have any more of those dreams." He said.

"Goodnight, my big papa." I told him.

"Goodnight, Mama." He replied and I fell asleep.

Chapter 3

I woke up and walked out. Moonshade, Jet, and Quicksilver were still asleep. I smiled as I walked out the door. I shut the door behind me, and flew to the highest balcony. Coral was awake and about to leave when she bumped into me. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Where's Auklet?" I asked back.

"Probably being lazy in her cave, right there." She said and pointed to the balcony above mine.

"Thanks." I said and started to leave, but she stopped me.

"Wait, maybe I should call a family feast in the dining hall." She said.

"Please do, but not today, tomorrow seems fine. See ya there." I said, quickly and left. I flew to Auklet's cave and knocked the side of the entrance. No one answered, so I peeked my head in. Auklet laid on a bed next to a bulky Seawing. She had her talon on his chest. The bed next to them was occupied by a small, four-year-old Seawing dragonet and another one-year-old Seawing dragonet. I crept over to Auklet and tapped her shoulder. She woke up, squinting. She blinked and then looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I need you to watch our kids while Moonshade and I go on a date." I said.

"What about my kids?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure he can handle them." I said, pointing to the Seawing next to her.

"That's Tidal, my husband." She explained.

"That's funny, my minder's name was Tide." I said.

"She's his mother. She was also my sister's best friend." Auklet said.

"Back to the chase." I said.

"Ok, I'll watch your kids." Auklet said. "Just go on your date."

"Thanks, you're the best." I said and hugged her. She shook Tidal's shoulder and he woke up.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"I'm going to watch my niece's children, so you need to watch the kids." Auklet said. He smiled at her.

"Ok." He said.

"Were not leaving right away so you can stay here for a minute." I said.

"See ya." Auklet said.

"Nice to meet you…" Tidal started.

"Wavepool." I said.

"Oh, I'm-" He started.

"Tidal, Tide's son. Auklet told me." I said and his jaw dropped.

"You have kids, who is your husband?" He asked.

"Moon-" I started.

"I know where this is going, Moonkiller, Moondestroyer, Moonstalker?" He asked.

"Shade." I continued.

"Ok I guess I wasn't ready." He said.

"See ya, Moonshade's probably worried sick." I said and turned to leave.

"Bye." Tidal said.

"See you soon." Auklet replied. I flew to the cave and looked in. Quicksilver and Jet were still asleep, but Moonshade was sitting at the foot of their bed, looking at them.

"That's a little creepy." I said and looked at me. He smiled and walked over to me.

"I wanted to make sure they didn't wake up before you got back." He said.

"Auklet will be over soon so they should wake up." I told him. He nodded and went over to Jet. I walked over to Quicksilver. I picked her up and rocked her a bit. Her eyes moved a little, but closed again. "Come on baby girl, time to wake up." She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy." She said slowly.

"What is it, baby?" I asked.

"Can I sleep longer?" She asked back.

"No," I answered, "Aunt Auklet is coming over."

"Ok." She groaned.

"Come on Quicksilver! Aunt Auklet's coming over!" Jet said, cheerily. "Aren't you excited, Mommy?"

"That's the thing, I won't be here." I said and put Quicksilver down. "Daddy and I are going on a date." I walked over to Moonshade and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, well have fun." Jet said, not any less enthusiastic.

"Oh we will." Moonshade said and wrapped his arm around my neck. He kissed me on the cheek and I smiled.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." He replied.

"I see I made it just in time." I heard Auklet say behind me.

"Yep, just in time." I said and turned to see Auklet standing in the doorway.

"See ya later, have fun." She said and Moonshade and I left.

"Where did it come from?" Moonshade asked.

"The voice came from outside the cave this way, I think." I said, pointing the way we're going.

"Can you try to get it to talk to you?" He asked.

"I'll try." I said and I closed my eyes. Speak to me. I thought. I'm trying to find you. I heard a voice, whispering into my left ear, saying.

Come to me.

Chapter 4

"I found it." I said, "Head left." I said and we flew left.

Come to me. The voice said below me.

"Down." I screamed and we flew downwards. Dragons jumped out of the way and snarled at us as we flew past. I almost flew into a wall, but stopped just in time. Moonshade ran into me and I fell into the wall.

Come to me. The voice said louder. I looked at a stalactite that hung above our heads.

"Through there but-" I started and eyed the stalactite. I grabbed it and pushed forward. A rope was tied to the stalactite. A door opened in front of our faces.

Come to me. The voice said as if someone were shouting from inside the cave.

"Come on." I said to Moonshade and dragged him down the dark hallway. It veered left and went straight until we came to a fork in the path.

Come to me. I heard the voice in my right ear.

"Take the right path." I said and we ran down the right path. It spiraled downwards until we reached a large room with tattered and empty nests on either side. In the back there was a shallow pool, but it was glowing. "That pool," I said, "It's glowing." Moonshade looked at me weirdly.

"No it's not." He said.

Blood. Need. Drop. Blood. The voice said loudly.

"It says it needs a drop of my blood." I said.

"Ummm… yeah that's not normal. Here's a thought, why don't we go do what are kids think we're doing?" Moonshade said and I nodded.

"I'm coming back, maybe before we go to dinner, tomorrow." I said.

"Dinner?" He said.

"Yeah about that… my grandmother already made a plan, so we have to go. I mean, she is Queen Coral and you don't want to put a bad reputation on your tribe or our family." I said.

"Ok, let's go eat." He interrupted and we swam out to the main islands.

Chapter 5

We flew along the islands until we found something to eat. I caught a few fish and Moonshade found a hawk to eat. I sat next to him and we looked at the horizon. I laid my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. "It looks so beautiful," He said, "Just like you." I smiled as he put his wing around me. "You know, we have the most amount of kids out of all our friends."

"Yeah, I know. Twilight, Dawn, Jet, and Quicksilver." I said.

"I love you, sexy mama." He said.

"MOONSHADE!" I yelled and slapped his shoulder.

"What? Were the only ones here." He said and picked up the hawk's head. "Unless this bird can hear me." He moved his fingers so he could move the bird's beak. "Bad Moonshade," He imitated, "Bad, bad, BAD." I laughed. He closed the beak and slapped the top of his head with the bottom of the beak. "Hey, this thing hits." He said in his normal voice.

"Moonshade." I said between laughs and he threw the head across the floor. He wrapped his arms around me. He leaned forward and I hung from his neck. "MOONSHADE! DON'T DROP ME!" I screamed and he pulled me closer.

"Never." He whispered and he kissed me.

"Never let me go." I told him.

"Never." He answered and we kissed again. We pulled away from each other. "You done eating?" I nodded and he put his wing around me. "I like it here." He whispered. "Nothing to bother us. No one to tie us to stalactites." I laughed.

"You mean no KIDS to tie YOU to stalaGMITES." I said and he nodded. I laughed.

"They get that from YOU." He said.

"Are you sure? You were pretty jumpy back then." I said.

"And you're pretty beautiful." He said.

"Pretty beautiful?" I asked and he opened his eyes wider.

"Ok, the most beautiful thing in all of Pyrrhia." He said. I smiled rested my head on his shoulder. "We should get back to the cave before the kids antagonize Auklet too much." I nodded and we flew out of the cave we were in. We saw a black figure on the beach and I started to fly to it. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I want to see if they need help!" I yelled and pointed to the figure.

"I'm coming with." He insisted and we flew to the figure on the beach. I stood in front of the figure.

"Excuse me." I said.

"LOOK OUT!" Moonshade yelled and jumped on top of me as a tail swung over top of him. We started to fly away when something flew by my wings. We flew as fast as we could and in seconds, the Summer Palace came into view. "We're lucky these suits are magicked or we wouldn't have made it."

"You couldn't read it's mind?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I think that those other dragons Nightflight was talking about," He said, "I think one's trying to kill you." We walked into our cave and Jet and Quicksilver jumped up.

"Mommy, Daddy, Mommy, Daddy!" They yelled and ran to hug us. Jet ran to hug me and Quicksilver went to Moonshade. I picked Jet up.

"My big boy, you're getting heavy." I said and he giggled shyly. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we played a game." He said and I put him down. Moonshade and I walked over to Auklet.

"Did you guys have fun?" Auklet asked.

"Yes, Moonshade and I explored the Summer Palace before we went exploring through the islands." I said.

"He didn't try to hurt you?" Auklet asked and Moonshade made a sour face.

"He tried to kiss me," I said and kissed his cheek, "And I let him." Moonshade smiled and Auklet groaned. "What game were you playing?"

"A game Tsunami and I made. You take a large square made up of eight by eight cascading black and red squares and twelve rocks and place them on each black square on one half of the square. You can move the pieces forward until you get to the other side then you flip them over to reveal the engravings on the other side. You can jump over the opponent's pieces, if there is space on the other side, and take their piece. The person with no pieces left loses." Auklet rambled.

"So… checkers." I said and Auklet sighed.

"I had to explain it like that to your kids." She groaned.

"Because they are 1 year olds." I said.

"Who doesn't know what checkers is?" Auklet asked.

"One year olds." I answered.

"Ok, ok, but they did beat me." She said.

"Did you let them?" Moonshade asked.

"Honestly, no." Auklet replied.

"The board's over there?" He asked and Auklet nodded. Moonshade walked over to the board. "Who wants to play me?" He asked.

"Oo me! Me!" Jet and Quicksilver said in unison.

"I'm thinking of a number one through ten." He said. It's eight. He told me with his mind.

"Two." Quicksilver said.

"Eight!" Jet yelled.

"Jet plays me now, Quicksilver has to wait." Moonshade said and Quicksilver pouted. Jet and Moonshade sat at the board. Moonshade moved one of his red pieces and Jet moved a black piece. They did the same thing again. Moonshade blocked one of his red pieces, but Jet, suddenly, made a triple jump. Moonshade's jaw dropped. Moonshade jumped only one of Jet's pieces. Eventually, Jet won and Moonshade's jaw was almost to the floor. Jet smiled and was replaced with Quicksilver. Moonshade moved a piece and she moved one of hers. That process repeated until they were one piece and one piece. After a little while, Quicksilver jumped Moonshade's final king.

"Look at that, honey, beaten by both of your children." I said and Jet and Quicksilver laughed.

"Both but not all." He said hopefully.

"See I told you they're good." Auklet said.

"You coming to dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"The one mother scheduled?" She asked back and I nodded. "Of course, I have to go, but we're all going."

"Great! See you tomorrow!" I said.

"See ya." She said again. I turned to Moonshade and shut my mouth to hold in the laughter. Moonshade was tied to a stalagmite again. "Kids! I told you NOT TO TIE YOUR FATHER TO A STALAGMITE!!" I yelled.

"It was her." Jet complained and Quicksilver doubled over with laughter. I untied Moonshade. All of a sudden, a silver flash lit up the room and Quicksilver was on the other side of the room. "What just HAPPENED?!"

"I think we're all just… tired." I said and eyed Moonshade. "Let's go to bed."

"Awwwww… but Mommy." Quicksilver complained.

"Do I need to sing you to sleep?" I asked.

"Yes! Please!" Quicksilver screamed and jumped into bed. I cleared my throat and started singing "The Tale of the Lost Princess." My voice rang through the entire castle. Tears formed in Moonshade's eyes. The second verse came along and Moonshade started singing. His bass voice singing the parallel chords and blended with my alto voice. When the final melody came around, I heard a low rumble from outside the cave. I went to see what it was and all of the dragons in the main hall were singing. After we finished, I put a claw to my mouth and everyone nodded. I smiled and walked back into the cave. Jet and Quicksilver were asleep and Moonshade smiled at me.

"What happened with Quicksilver?" I asked.

"I have no clue and neither does she." Moonshade replied and I stuck one claw up and ran to the ledge overlooking the main hall.

"Thank you." I whispered out loud. Half of the dragons smiled and the others mumbled. "Well, let's get some sleep so we can go to the weird mystic cave tomorrow."

"I'll wake you up if you have those nightmares again." Moonshade said.

"Can we bring the kids tomorrow, now that we know there's no water in the way." I said and he nodded. I smiled and kissed him. "Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight Mama." He replied and I laid down and fell asleep.

Chapter 6

Blood. The voice said. Need. Drop. Your. Blood.

By the three moons, here we go again. I thought.

Need. Blood. It said, speeding up. Need. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. I felt a hand on my shoulder and started to wake up. Just as I was about to open my eyes, I heard the voice say Please.

I woke up and stared at Moonshade. Darkness engulfed the cave. "I told you to wake me up bright and early, but this is a little overboard." I said and he laughed. "Let me guess, I did it again?" He nodded.

"It was worse this time." He explained. "I almost thought you were going to roll of the bed." I laughed and he put his talon on my shoulder. "It's true," He said, "I had to pull you back to the center of the bed."

"Ok, ok, I believe you." I said. "Did you hear the voices?"

"Only when I read your mind." He said. "Oh and I searched the cave to see if the kids destroyed anything, and I found this." He pulled out a gold earring with a white gem encrusted in it. "Auklet left it," He said. "With this note." He pulled out a small scroll and handed it to me. I unrolled the scroll.

"Wavepool. This earring was your mother's. She met up with me the day before she died. 'Give this to my daughter, when you see her again.' She told me and now you're here. I'm doing what she told me to. She got this from Coral for her birthday. Now I'm giving it to you. Auklet." I read, to him.

"I can make it even better." Moonshade said and held up the earring. "Whomever wears this, will be protected from mind readers, except in his or hers intermediate family." He handed me the earring and I put it on. I heard a low hum that lasted for about five minutes.

"Why does it hum?" I asked.

It's probably finding out who is in your intermediate family. He said with his mind.

"How are you able to do that? You don't have my blood." I said.

"I said intermediate family, not blood relatives." He replied.

Blood. The voice said again.

"What? T-that's impossible." I said, skeptically. "I heard the voice again."

"That must mean-" He started.

"The speaker is either connected to the earring," I said, "Or in my intermediate family."

Chapter 7

"Where are we going?" Jet asked. He walked next to me and Moonshade carried a sleeping Quicksilver.

"You'll see when we get there." I said. Quicksilver groaned and woke up.

"Not quite the morning person, are you, Quicksilver?" I asked. She groaned in reply. We came upon the wall that opened to the tunnel. I pulled the stalactite forward and the door opened up.

Blood. The voice said, echoing through the tunnel.

"At the fork, turn right." I said as we ran through the tunnel. We turned right at the fork and made it to the cave. The glowing pool sat at the end.

"Why is that glowing?" Jet asked. Quicksilver was now awake and leaning towards the pool.

Blood. The voice said again. I walked over to the pool and I pricked my finger on a stalagmite. I started to bleed and shoved my finger into the pool. Ripples cascaded out of my finger. All of a sudden, a white Seawing stood in front of me, along with a younger looking Tide.

I like that. I heard something in my mind say. I looked down and saw a baby Seawing dragonet making ripples in the small pool.

"I know, Princess Wavepool." The White Seawing said. All of a sudden, I was back in the cave, but in the pool the White Seawings face appeared.

"My beautiful daughter." The voice said, this time it came from the pool.

"Who's that?" Jet asked and looked in the pool.

"With kids too!" My mother said.

"Mom." I said and she smiled. Her face changed from a smile to a frown.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked and I picked Jet up.

"There is nothing wrong with him." I said.

"He doesn't look like a normal Seawing" Anemone said.

"That's because he's not. He's half Nightwing." I said.

"Hi," Moonshade said and looked into the pool. "I can't see or hear you, in real life, but I can through her mind."

"A mind reader, too." Anemone said.

"This is only one of them." I said and grabbed Quicksilver. "Then there's my ten year old, Twilight, and my eight year old, Dawn."

"Someone's been busy." Anemone said.

"Mother." I complained.

"It's ok." Moonshade said. Something whizzed over my head and turned around. A cloaked figure stood in the doorway.

"Got to go." I said and turned around. The figure blocked the only exit. It threw a chain with two metal balls on the end of it at us. Moonshade tackled me and the chain landed by his tail. Quicksilver and Jet screamed. Moonshade got up and threw the chain back. It latched around the figures feet and the figure fell. We all ran past it and ran out of the tunnel and back to the cave. We made it to the cave, wheezing. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Moonshade said.

I don't know either. Anemone said. Oh, now that I saw your face I can talk to you.

"I can hear my mom." I said.

"I can too." He said.

"Mind reader." I said.

They stayed here until they broke the chain. Mother said. All I could figure out was that it was a Seawing.

"She said it is a Seawing." I said.

"Ok, so we had a rough morning, so let's get some lunch and come back and get ready for dinner, Ok?" Moonshade asked and I nodded. "Kids?

"That's alright, Dad." Jet and Quicksilver said. We flew to the exit of the palace and swam out. We flew around and caught stuff to eat and in the meantime, we taught Jet and Quicksilver to hunt.

"So, did you two have fun?" Moonshade asked Jet and Quicksilver.

"Lot's." Quicksilver said.

"I felt exemplary enjoyment in my heart." Jet stated. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Honey?" Moonshade asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"How was your lunch?" Moonshade asked.

"Good. I never knew Quicksilver liked fish." I said.

"I find fish utterly, disgusting." Jet replied.

"Unless they're slightly browned." Moonshade whipped out a large salmon and blew a plume of flame on it. The fish became browned slightly and he tossed it to Jet. He ate it quickly. "How was it?"

"Satisfactory." Jet replied.

"Glad you liked it because that's what is most likely going to be served for dinner." Moonshade said.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I'll cook it for you." Moonshade said. We dove into the ocean and swam back out of the other end of the tunnel. We flew to the cave and scrambled to get ready. "You got your earring?"

"Yeah, how about you?" I replied.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Here." I said handing a necklace with Clear Quartz Gems dangling from it to Quicksilver. "Great Grandma Coral said it would look good on you." She put it on and her reflective scales shot light through the crystal and made rainbow spots appear scattered across the room. "Wow you look beautiful." She put her tail in front of her talons.

"Oh, come on Mom, you just have to say that." She said.

"Your mother's right." Moonshade said. Jet ran up to us with his new aquamarine bracelet he got from Coral. I was wearing a aquamarine diadem my grandmother gave me, and moonshade was given two matching, Onyx bracelets. "Now that we look like we fit in, let's go."

Chapter 8

We really didn't fit in, everyone except Quicksilver. Her silver scales and the necklace made her match my family. Tsunami, Riptide, and Tortoise were sitting next to each other each had a necklace, a diadem, and two bracelets. Tortoise's daughter, Angler, sat next to her wearing a ring, a large earring, and a huge necklace. Coral sat next to Angler with a large crown, a necklace, and other jewelry lining her body. I sat next to Coral and Moonshade was sitting next to me. Quicksilver and Jet couldn't stay in one place and played with the other royal dragonets. Shark and his family sat next to where Quicksilver was supposed to be sitting. "How's life been for you?" Coral asked while we ate.

"Great. My best friend murdered Queen Peril, my husband murdered another Nightwing who was trying to murder us, and he also watched someone get turned to dust." I said.

"Your best friend is…" Coral started.

"Queen Hailstorm." I finished.

"So that's why he said not the only royal one in the family." Coral said and I nodded. "You aren't related to them, though. How could they be in your family?"

"My eldest son, Twilight, and her eldest daughter, Flare, are married and have two kids, Meteor and Rebel." I explained.

"Let me guess, he's Twilight's father." She said, referring to Moonshade. He was now going over to check on Jet and Quicksilver. I nodded again. "Why am I not surprised?"

"There's nothing wrong with him." I argued.

"He's a Nightwing-" Coral started.

"HE saved my life." I argued and everyone stared, including Moonshade. "Just this past year, a Nightwing named Nightflight, set out to assassinate us. HE killed her before she could kill us both. I saved HIM as well. Not because I knew he would save me, but because I loved him, and I still do now." Moonshade walked up to me and Coral shifted in her seat. He grabbed my talons and pulled me forward so he could kiss me. Everyone returned to eating as soon as he stopped. I smiled and he returned to playing with the kids. "See?" I asked. "He's not dangerous."

"Why doesn't he have the Nightwing kill instinct?" Coral asked.

"Three reasons. One, he didn't grow up in the Nightwing village. Two, his father was born 2000 years before they had that reputation, and Three, he isn't a real Nightwing, if you know what I mean." I said.

"Just you wait. He'll snap." Coral said.

"Yeah! BUT NOT ON ME!!" I screamed.

"I must be excused." Tsunami mumbled.

"HE'LL SNAP ON ANYONE INCLUDING YOU!!" Coral screamed, ignoring Tsunami. A chain with two balls flung out of the entrance. It smacked Coral in the head. She wavered for a moment. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." She collapsed to the floor. Everyone ran to her.

"She's dead." Riptide said.

"TSUNAMI DID IT!!" Shark's daughter, Splash, screamed.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed, picking up the chain.

"And how's that?" Shark asked.

"This attack was meant for me." I said.

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"This happened before." I said.

"And how do you know she didn't do it before?" He asked again.

"I-" I started.

"She remains in my custody and Aukle is queen." Shark said.

"Me?" Auklet asked.

"What'd I miss?" Tsunami said and the guards in the room tackled her.

"You're under arrest." Shark said.

"ME?" She asked in shock.

"And your husband too." Shark said and and guards arrested Riptide. Shark nodded to the door and the guards drug them out of the door.

"Me? Queen?" Auklet asked. Tidal put his talon on Auklet.

"You'll be fine, you know how to handle a situation." I said extending a talon to Quicksilver and her daughter, Dribble, playing checkers. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't worry," I said. "If all goes according to plan, I'm going to prove Tsunami's innocence." I walked over to Quicksilver, but Moonshade stopped me on the way.

"How, exactly, are you going to do this?" He asked.

"Don't worry," I said, "I have a plan."

Chapter 9

Quicksilver and Jet went to Auklet's cave and we set out to find a cave on the outskirts of the kingdom. "Why are we going here?" Moonshade asked from behind me. I slowed down till I was next to him.

"To lure the killer out here." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He whispered back.

"So nobody hears me." I explained and he slumped his shoulders. "I'll go in. You can wait out here for me."

"Ok." He said. "But what if you need help?"

"I'll scream." I replied.

"But-" He started, but I kissed him to stop him.

"Shhhhh." I said and he nodded. I flew into the cave. "Hello! I'm here! Hello!" One of the chains that the killer made flew out and I dodged it. The attacker threw another but this wrapped around my wings. "You'll never kill me, Shark." I said.

"Shark? Hah, pitiful." A female voice said. "Long live Princess Wavepool." She shoved me over the edge of the overlook. I screamed as I fell and I felt something grab hold of me. I looked up and saw Mooshade holding my arm.

"MOONSHADE! DON'T DROP ME!" I screamed and he pulled me up to him. He broke the chain around my wings.

"Never." He said. "I told you, I'll never let you go." He let go of me and we flew to the cave again. The killer growled and she threw another chain at me. Moonshade tackled me and the chain hit the ceiling and landed next to Moonshade. He picked up the chain and threw it at the attacker. It hit her wings and she fell. Moonshade grabbed her arms and dragged her over to the overlook. He threw her cloak off and Tide stared back at us.

"Tide, why?" I asked and Moonshade threw her bracelet off. Tide screamed and put her hands to her head.

"She knew." Moonshade said. "She knew you and I were going to get married. She thought the only way to forgive you was to kill you."

"And I was wrong." Tide said. "Can't we be friends again."

"Don't trust her." Moonshade said quickly. "There was another motive for her. She blamed you for Anemone's death."

"Actually…" I said. "I wasn't going to trust her. We'll turn her over to Queen Tsunami and see what she has to say."

"Queen Tsunami?" Tide asked. "I framed Tsunami."

"And when Shark finds out you did it, your fates will be the opposite of what they are now." I said and she growled.

"I will not live a life of custody." She said and threw herself over the edge of the overlook.

"No!" I screamed lurching forward, but Moonshade stopped me. He flew over the edge and came back with Tide's corpse. Scrapes and scratches covered her body. I blinked tears from my eyes. "We need to give her to Shark. No… Tidal." Moonshade nodded. He picked Tide up and we flew back to the Summer Palace.

Moonshade stayed in the tunnel and I jumped out onto the lake. "Auklet! Tidal! Come here! Quick!" I screamed. "I need General Shark, as well." Shark, Auklet, and Tidal flew from the highest pavilion.

"What could be SO important that you HAD to interrupt a meeting?" Shark asked,sarcastically.

"Tsunami is innocent." I said.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Who did it then?"

"Tide." Moonshade said and dumped the body on the ground.

"Mom!" Tidal screamed.

"YOU WERE IN THIS?!" Shark asked.

"No! I swear!" Tidal screamed as guards surrounded him.

"STOP!" Moonshade screamed and everyone stopped. "He knows nothing."

"How do you know this?" Shark interrupted.

"I read his mind." Moonshade said.

"I guess you don't have to worry about being queen anymore, Princess Auklet." Shark said and Auklet sighed. Tsunami and Riptide walked in the room.

"All hail Queen Tsunami." I said. A Nightwing burst from the entrance. He was wheezing from holding his breath.

"Are you Wavepool?" He asked me.

"Princess Wavepool." I corrected.

"Oh. That means you must be Prince Moonshade." He said and Moonshade nodded. "I have a message from your daughter." He handed Moonshade a scroll. Moonshade opened it and read it aloud.

"Dear Father and Mother," He said. "It's been awhile since I'd seen you. I wrote this to invite you to the Nightwing village. To see the hatching of my first born child. It might be a few days until you get this, but the hatching isn't until next year. Come early if you like, but please do come. Thank you. Love, Dawn."

"Dawn's having DRAGONETS?!" I screamed happily.

"Thank you my boy." Moonshade said. He took off a ring he was wearing. "Take it."

"I can't." The messenger said.

"Please, it'll be my pay to you for delivering the message." Moonshade said. "Plus, you made my family happy, now it's my time to do the same to yours. Do you have any dragonets?"

"Yes. I have one little dragonet that's about your daughter's age." The messenger said and pointed to Quicksilver. He slowly took the ring out of Moonshade's talon. "He's my pride and joy." He put the ring on and smiled.

"You must be very proud." Moonshade said.

"Very proud indeed." The messenger finished.

"What is your name?" Moonshade asked.

"Mindshare." The messenger replied. "My name is Mindshare and my son is Nightseeker. I must be going, your majesty. Thank-"

"Wait," Moonshade interrupted. "We're going with you."

"We are?" I asked.

"You are?" Auklet asked.

"It isn't to be against you," Moonshade told Auklet. "It's to see our daughter before her egg hatches."

"Goodbye, Auklet." I said.

"See you soon." She replied.

"Mindshare, that ring you are wearing," Moonshade said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"It's a melting ring," Moonshade continued. "All you have…"

I'm leaving, Mom. I thought.

I know. She replied. Have fun.

Thanks, I thought You're the best. I grabbed Moonshade and Mindshare's talons. We melted away.

Epilogue

I kissed Dawn's cheek. "So how does it feel?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I'm relieved." Dawn replied and I laughed.

"I know how you feel." I said. The egg sat in the nest in front of us. It was sunrise orange and sat silently in the center of the nest. Moonshade stood on my left and 2 year old Quicksilver sat on my right. The egg rocked and rustled. Hailstorm walked in the room. Twister walked in behind her with an egg in his arms.

"Did I miss it?" She asked and I waved for her to hurry up. She came over and the egg crackled. The top began to break and a little orange Skywing stuck her head out. She crawled out and revealed her Seawing body and Nightwing wings.

"You can name her." Dawn said.

"No," Canary said. "You went through the hard work."

"How does Solar sound?" Dawn asked.

"Great." Canary replied and picked up his daughter.

"Hailstorm!" I said. "It's been a while!"

"I have a whole lot to tell you." She said, walking over to us.

"Yeah," I said, "Me too."

The series will continue in

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Six; The Lost King.

Preview- Hailstorm

I stormed through the hallway and tried to find Twister. "TWISTER!" I screamed. I veered right and into a large room. Twister stood with his eyes wide opened. He was petrified and I clapped my talons in his face. He pointed over my shoulder and I turned around. A large, black figure stood in the shadows.

"LOOK OUT!!" Twister yelled and tackled me. A flame shot over top of us. "LET'S GO!!" He got up and ran. I followed him and we ran until we got into our room. He locked the door behind us. "I have a bad feeling about that person." He told me.

"No kidding." I said.

"You shouldn't go." He said.

"I have to." I said.

"I don't know if I can handle the kingdom this time." He said.

"You're strong, you can do it." I said and hgged him. "My father's an Icewing. Going to the Icewing palace could be our only lead at finding him."


End file.
